Dolls
Will was on Kik almost all the time, except at school, and he talked to all his friends, replying almost instantly to any message he received. One day, he used a Kik app called "Interests" and typed in "Pokemon" as one of his interests. He was met with a chat from "Abandoned Doll", with his profile picture being a Banette. Will was known on Kik as "Mewtwo the Undertaker", so Abandoned said "Hello Mewtwo." They talked back and forth, until Will gave a proposal to the Doll. He said to kill the "Original", the original being Mew. Abandoned replied saying "Yes. This doll will exterminate." Will asked if it was done a day later, and Abandoned said yes. Will asked how badly he had mutilated the poor thing, and Abandoned said "Stitches. I made myself a new doll!" They got into a conversation, and Abandoned talked about how it hated the child who abandoned it. Will replied saying how much he hated humans, being created in a lab, pretending he was Mewtwo. Abandoned replied, "I like labs, they have sharp things to stab people with!" After minutes of talking back and forth, Will signed his death warrant by starting a conversation with the possessed doll. "Who abandoned you?" "A boy named Will." Will was astonished at this remark and wrote it as a coincidence. "He had a sister named Alyssa." That was his sister's name. "And he has many friends to play with! Like Brandon, and Dominik!" "Who are you?" Will replied scared. "Turn around and find out." Will turned around to see the doll, smiling evilly, holding a knife and a needle. "Hi Will! Want to play?" "Get the hell away you demonic bastard!" "I won't hurt you, come with me." They took a walk downstairs, and Will saw his parents dead, along with his sister. "Aren't we having funnnnn?" Will thought about his friends when Banette said fun. He ran out of his house to his friend Dominik's house. He ran the doorbell, and saw his mother sobbing. "Is... is Dominik here?" "He's dead! Do you know anything about this?" Will turned around, and he said "No." "Let her know it was me." Banette said, holding up his knife. Dominik's mom ran inside out of fright. Will saw movement to his right, his friend Brandon's dad carrying a body bag out, He set it down and went back inside. "Oooh, want to his soul?" "NO! I don't' want to do anything with you, you sick, evil, bastard!" "What about the messages you sent me? You loved how much i mutated that Mew!" "It was a joke, we were just playing! I'd never do anything we talked about!" "Lets go back inside!" Will followed Banette, and they went in Will's room. "Lay down on your death bed." Will laid down, scared. The Banette stitched on some eyes, and stitched Will's mouth shut, as he screamed. "Why, you make quite a cute doll!" The police are looking for Will, however he is just a doll, in Banette's hands. The police blames Will, for he is the only kid who didn't die that night. The day of October 26th is now known as Bloody Sunday, the night that a doll took the lives of dozens of children. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mannequin